At present, with the development of the microelectronic technology, the printed circuit board has been widely used in this technical field. Presently, for circuit board positioning, a plurality of screws are used for positioning in the industry, it is hard contact between the circuit board and the carrier backboard, which is not convenient for disassembly, moreover, the circuit board may be easily damaged when shock occurs.